Dark troll
Dark trolls are a subrace of trolls featured in the Warcraft series. The night elves descended from the dark trolls. Background According to Freya, Cenarius, and the Tribunal of Ages, it was a tribe of dark trolls that eventually evolved into the night elves. Dark trolls have gray to black skin and lead a mostly subterranean existence. Alleged sightings of dark trolls usually involve hulking and brutish creatures who attack with little tactical planning or coordinated effort. Thus, it has been theorized that dark trolls are much less intelligent than other trolls. There is no evidence that the dark trolls have ever formed a civilization or nation. Indeed, their estimated numbers are so few that their existence as a distinct category of troll is considered highly questionable. In consequence, it seems likely that if the dark trolls do exist, they are derived from a single troll tribe. Some have decided to classify this species as the fifth category of trolls. However, only one organization is known so far: The Shadowtooth tribe/clan. When Grom Hellscream first arrived in Ashenvale Forest, he found and destroyed a dark troll settlement. Later, small settlements of dark trolls were destroyed by Tyrande, Malfurion, and their army during their search for the Druids of the Talon. However, a group of dark trolls named the Shadowtooth tribe/clan joined the night elves in the Battle of Mount Hyjal. As of the Cataclysm, As of Cataclysm, the dark trolls are nowhere to be found on Hyjal. It seems that the Twilight's Hammer wiped them out, but dwarven explorer Brann Bronzebeard hasn't had a chance to check their caves. It's unknown if any dark trolls remain; if some do remain, it wouldn't be farfetched for the remnants to join the Zandalari. Appearance Dark trolls are the tallest and rarest known species of trolls. Dark trolls are muscular, wiry humanoids that stand almost 10 feet tall. They have a royal purple to a gray hue of skin and pointed features. Their choice of war paint tends to be black or a shade of purple. They have pale yellow eyes that glare as they slip out of shadows. Culture Dark trolls lead a mostly subterranean existence, and emerge at night to hunt. hey have a tribal structure, in which physical power and cunning are held in great esteem. Tribal shamans offer spiritual guidance and divine magic when necessary. This is similar — but far more primitive — in social structure to jungle trolls, the most civilized of trolls. They practice voodoo, ritual sacrifices and even occasional cannibalism. Dark trolls are possibly the most violent of all troll species and are feared even among their own kind. Dark troll culture is as primitive as their forest troll cousins but they are more violent than forest trolls, and it has been theorized that dark trolls are much less intelligent than the other trolls. It is said that there are various tribes within the dark trolls. They attack with battleaxes or spears in combat, but they are by no means limited to using weapons. Even when disarmed, they can be lethal with their claws. They fight without fear, relying on their natural healing ability to keep them going. A dark troll's favored class is barbarian. Though they can be found nearly anywhere, they prefer darkness to daylight. The blood elves find the dark trolls interesting. Goblins are also becoming fast friends with the dark trolls as both races enjoy the stolen loot the pirates obtain. Trivia & Notes Lore * The dark trolls did not have a capital city. Other * Dark trolls had a concept art released during World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, but they did not appear. Category:Warcraft Races Category:Races